Love Ain't Like That
by texasbelle91
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this story yet. It's a Shane/Beth pairing. It will go through their relationship pre-ZA and possibly after. This story is AU.


_**A/N: A huge thank you goes out to jazznsmoke for her help with this story. I originally wanted it to just be a one-shot but it ended up being a few chapters long. This story may be kind of crazy.**_

_**This is a Shane/Beth pairing. It's not my usual ships but I thought I'd try something new. I've never wrote from Shane's POV so y'all will have to let me know how I'm doin' with that.**_

_**A little background for this story: Of course it's AU. It starts off as pre-ZA. Beth is 18. She and Shane are already in a relationship when this story begins.**_

_**Love it or hate it, let me know what y'all think.**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

**Love Ain't Like That**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Shane**-

_"We need all available officers to respond to a 10-10 on Morgan Road near the old campgrounds. There are reports of several injuries. Please be advised the suspects are armed. I repeat, the suspects are armed."_

Rick turned the car around while I talked to the dispatcher.

"10-04. This is Walsh and Grimes. We are en route to the scene, our ETA is 15 minutes."

We arrived at the scene in less than 15 minutes, along with two other patrol cars and an ambulance.

There was a group of kids gathered around shouting and a bunch of vehicles covered in 'congratulations'.

There was no doubt it was a graduation party and the probability of the suspects being intoxicated increased.

We made our way through the group and found several kids lyin' on the ground with several more still fightin'.

"Shane! Uncle Rick!"

We both ran towards a truck where a small group of girls were gathered.

Beth was sittin' there next to her brother Shawn who had blood runnin' down his arm.

"What happened, Beth?" Rick began questioning her.

Before she could answer, two shots rang out from the group of kids.

* * *

**Beth**-

Shawn was taken to the hospital along with a few others and a lot of the people here were arrested and sent home after the cops talked to them.

I was cryin' and upset that they wouldn't let me go with my brother.

"Hey," one of Shawn's friends came over to me and gave me a reassuring hug, "He's gonna be alright."

"What the hell's goin' on?"

We both looked up to see Shane standin' there. He looked angry.

"Get your ass home, boy."

Shawn's friend left and Shane grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, I'm carryin' you home," he said through clenched teeth as he pulled me towards Shawn's car.

"Where's Uncle Rick?"

"He went to the hospital with Shawn. He called your mama and daddy and told 'em to meet him there. I'm supposed to carry you home."

"But you're not, right? You're gonna carry me to the hospital?"

"No, I'm not carryin' you to the hospital. I'm carryin' you home."

He sighed, "What the hell were you doin' there?"

"It was a graduation party, Shane. Ya know, 'cause I graduated today?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get a fuckin' attitude with me, Beth. That ain't what I meant. What were you doin' with that Johnson kid?"

"He's Shawn's friend. I wasn't doin' anythin' with him."

When we got to my house. My mama and daddy were already gone so Shane walked me in.

"You want somethin' to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he sat down on the couch.

I came back from the kitchen and handed him a glass of tea and sat mine down on the coffee table before I sat in his lap.

He took a sip from the glass and sat it down next to mine.

"How much did you drink?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't. Shawn wouldn't let me drink anythin'."

"Good," he hooked his finger under my chin and pulled my face down for a kiss.

* * *

**Shane**-

Beth giggled when I slipped my hand under her shirt and ran my fingers over her ribsbut I didn't let my hand go any further.

"Not tonight, Shane," she pulled away from me a little before I laid her back on the couch and kissed down her neck.

"Shane, please. I don't..."

I pulled away from her and sat up.

"What the fucks goin' on, Beth?"

"My brother is in the hospital. That's what's goin' on, Shane."

"You're damn lucky you ain't in there too," I shouted.

We started arguin' but we were interrupted by the sounds of a car comin' down the driveway. I looked out the window to see Rick gettin' out of the car.

He walked in and Beth ran to him.

"How's Shawn?"

"He's alright. He should be out in a few days," he said, givin' her a hug, "Shane, we gotta get goin'."

I nodded and started towards the door.

"Everythin's gonna be alright, Bethie," Rick told her before followin' me out.

* * *

_**-Four days later-**_

**Beth-**

After Shawn got out of the hospital, mama and daddy haven't let either of us go very far.

Shawn hasn't been able to go back to work yet so he tries to help out around the farm and as for me, I'm only permitted to go to church and work. Daddy said as long as we live under his roof, we'll abide by his rules.

"Bethie, if you need anythin', don't hesitate to call me or Rick," Aunt Lori said. She and Uncle Rick were goin' away for a week for their anniversary so I was watchin' Carl.

Since school was out for the summer, I didn't have to worry about gettin' Carl to school on time or makin' sure his homework was done, both of which were a challenge when they had to be done.

I popped the lasagna mama had fixed into the oven to heat up while Carl picked out a movie.

Before the movie was over, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to see Shane standin' there with a single rose and a bag of candy.

"Shane!" Carl screamed when I let him in.

"Hey buddy, this is for you," he handed the bag of candy to Carl and turned to me, holdin' the rose out, "and this is for you."

He watched a movie with us and played a game with Carl before he went to bed.

* * *

**Shane**-

I waited until Carl had gone to bed to talk to Beth.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her. "I know I should've called but I need to talk to you," I told her.

She turned away from me and scoffed, "Is that all you have to say?"

"What?"

"You acted like a jerk and then you don't talk to me for four days. That's what."

"C'mon, Beth. I'm sorry 'bout that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She scoffed again. "I wasn't hurt, Shane. My brother was and you acted like you didn't care."

I grabbed her face and kissed her, "I fuckin' care. That's why I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Please let go, Shane. You're hurtin' me."

I let go of her face and saw the red marks where I had held her a little too tight.

"Look, Beth, I came here to make things right with you. I don't wanna spend these last few weeks together fightin'."

"Oh. Now it makes sense. You just wanted to mess around with your best friends babysitter slash niece before she leaves for college. I finally get it. You can leave now," she walked into the kitchen and started fillin' the sink with water.

"First of all, it ain't like that and you damn well know it. Second, you're not really his niece. He's your brothers uncle so that logic can be shot to shit."

"Oh, so it's the babysitter part you like? Is that why you and I got started?"

Fuck it!

I shook my head and threw my hands up.

"You're too goddamn emotional," I said as I let the screen door slam.

* * *

**Beth**-

"Shane, wait!" I called after him and ran outside but he was already backin' out of the driveway.

I went back inside and sent him a text message askin' him to call me when he's had a chance to calm down.

I knew he wouldn't and I can't really be mad about it.

I knew full well what I was gettin' into with Shane. I've known him for years and I know how he reacts to things.

A part of me wonders if he really did just like the idea of me bein' the babysitter. I mean, I'm not exactly the type he's gone out with before.

My phone started buzzin' in my hand.

"Mama?" I said, answerin' my phone.

"Hi sweetie. I was just callin' to see if everythin's alright with you and Carl."

"Everythin's fine mama."

"That's good, sweetie. Don't forget you need to be here by noon tomorrow for Maggie's party."

"Yea ma'am. We'll be there before then."

"Alright. We'll, if y'all need anythin', call us. I love you, sweetie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mama. I love you, too."

I hung up the phone and went to check on Carl before I went to bed.

I was not lookin' forward to tomorrow. I was excited my sister was comin' home for a little while but I knew Shane would be there and I really didn't want to deal with him.

But regardless, I was gonna go and enjoy seein' my sister.


End file.
